The present invention relates generally to children""s games. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game kit comprising components which can be used for playing a variety of outdoor games.
Children enjoy recreational activities and parents frequently prefer that these recreational activities are enjoyed outdoors. During the warmer months, children commonly play outdoors late into the evening; however, children are limited in their choice of outdoor games which can be played after dark. Consequently, there is a need for outdoor games which can be played during the day or night. Further, there is a need for outdoor games which can be played with as few as two players to multiple players.
Accordingly, what is needed, and is not found in the prior art, is a game kit comprising a plurality of components which can be adapted for playing a variety of outdoor games during the day or night, limited only by the collective imagination of the players.
An object of the present invention is to provide a game kit comprising components which can be used for playing a variety of outdoor games.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game kit comprising components which can be used for playing games during the day or night.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game kit comprising components which can be used for playing games with as few as two players to multiple players.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished with an outdoor game kit, comprising a plurality of animal-shaped game pieces, wherein each of the game pieces has at least one light-emitting device and at least one sound-emitting device; a plurality of radio frequency receivers, wherein each of the receivers is encased within an animal-shaped game piece and is operable to activate the light-emitting device and the sound-emitting device; at least one radio frequency transmitter adapted to be worn by a player and operable to activate the radio frequency receivers; and a container for storing and transporting the game kit components. Each of the receivers is activated when a player wearing a transmitter enters a predetermined detection zone around each of the receivers, thereby causing the light-emitting device to emit light and the sound-emitting device to emit sound. The game kit preferably includes other components, such as a flag, a game book, a stopwatch, and balloons.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.